


Modern Family S4E18: Claire's Convincing Ways

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Sex, Television, strap on, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire convinces Pam to her way of thinking... with sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Family S4E18: Claire's Convincing Ways

This is set in the TV show Modern Family. This story focuses on the character Claire Dunphy.  
The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize. I only do one shots based on specific episodes, and don’t plan to change to multi-part stories.  
If you have any story ideas based on this show/others or if you just want to give some constructive criticism don’t be afraid to post a comment/send an email.  
Thank you BDD for editing  
*  
“Oh, Claire, this is Pam.” Cam said to his sister in law, introducing her to his friend Pam. Cam and Claire were renovating a house together to flip, and Cam was bringing in someone to help with the argument he was having with Claire.

“Pam is a licensed contractor, I thought it'd be nice to bring in a third party that's objective, to help settle the fountain dispute.” Cam continued, referencing the debate on whether or not to build a fountain in the backyard. Claire, the practical one, thought it was too expensive. 

Meanwhile Cam, the dreamer, felt that adding a spark or wow factor to the house would really help. He thought that mentioning that she worked on houses would add credibility when she ultimately sided with him, which he assumed she would. Pam was formerly an “enemy” of his, as he used to feel that all lesbians and gays were naturally “enemies” but she ended up bonding with him.

“Objective, right.” Claire said, rolling her eyes. She knew Cam had brought a friend so he could have help convincing her to move over to his way of thinking.

“Well, my son does go to school with Lily, but believe me, that is not gonna sway my decision - any more than the fact that you are beautiful will.” Pam said, giving Claire a long once over, her eyes lingering on all the goodies Claire’s body had to offer.

Claire Dunphy was in her early 40s but she didn’t look it. She had aged quite well from the all American co-ed look in her teens and early twenties into the super MILF image she now took so much pride in. She knew she got checked out by quite a lot of people everywhere she went. She saw the same look, the look she was seeing in Pam’s eyes, in all the eyes looking down her shirt or at her ass at the market. More often than not though, it was the looks she got when they saw her smile or looked into her eyes.

Even today with her simple white t-shirt and old raggedy jeans Claire looked magnificent. Her blonde hair falling past her dazzling blue eyes and almost to her shoulders, her chest straining against the t-shirt, and her ample ass pushing out the other way all worked together to create a vision that Pam couldn’t stop staring at.

Pam was a different kind of woman, certainly attractive but in a more primal way. Her face was rather plain, her dirty blonde hair was nothing too extraordinary either. She was voluptuous and curvy, and that is what made her get the same sort of glances Claire got. Her large chest and very shapely ass were where the eyes were drawn to her.

“Hmm?” Claire said, surprised by the sudden attention. She wouldn’t say her husband didn’t dote on her, but it was quite clear from looking at Pam’s eyes she was mightily impressed by the specimen in front of her and Claire enjoyed that feeling. “Thank you, you are too.” Claire managed to get out, picking up that this might be a way to get Pam to actually side with her on the problem.

“Thank you. Let me grab your cans,” Pam said, gesturing to the general area of Claire’s chest. “Your paint cans.” Pam clarified with a small chuckle and twinkle in her eyes, as Claire was also holding some paint cans.

This sort of sexual banter continued throughout the day, with Claire making sure to give as well as receive. Whenever she could, Claire made sure to give glimpses of what she had to offer without being too obvious, and she was thinking that Pam was enjoying her little show.

“I think the fountain's a little pricy.” Claire finally said, thinking this was a good moment to sneak it in while they were working.

“It is a bit of an empty space out there.” Pam said, not agreeing but not quite objecting to the idea either which Claire noted.

“It's hot in here, right?” Claire said suddenly, seeing an opportunity to strike. She drank from her water bottle, making sure to spill a bit over her white top turning it slightly transparent. The nipple reacted to the cold water pointing to Pam, causing Pam to stare a little bit too long. Cam was off working, although he was within earshot and heard what she said he did not see the look of lust Claire was getting. Pam though got a good look at Claire’s rubbery tent and Claire could tell she enjoyed the show.

“Oh, well, you know, that happens to women of a certain age, like with my mom.” Cam quipped, hoping a good jab might sway Pam back to his side.

“Are you kidding? What are you, like, 35?” Pam said, immediately showing Cam it wasn’t looking good for him.

“What are you, like, an angel sent from heaven?” Claire responded, gently leaving her hand on Pam’s shoulder while giving her, her best smile. “I just feel that we might be pricing ourselves out of the market.” Claire finished, hoping this would be enough to end this here and now.

“You know what ladies, I think I left some paint we need at my house plus I need to pick a few things up from the store.” Cam said, thinking he needed time to regroup and think of a new strategy since Pam clearly wasn’t working out in his favor.

“Alright, well I’ll just stay here and help Claire.” Pam said, both of them waving to Cam as he left.

Pam waited until she heard Cam’s car pulling away before she decided to make her move. She knew she had something Claire wanted, plus she saw the way Claire had been looking at her. She sure was doing her part in staring at Claire, when Cam had been in other rooms she didn’t even try to hide it, and Claire certainly had done nothing but tease since she got here.

Claire was lounging on a wall taking a break from moving some items around when Pam walked over. Pam slowly moved towards her and placed one hand on the wall to Claire’s right and shifted her body to the left of Claire boxing her in.

“You know Claire, I think Cam really would listen to me if I made a good enough case for why there shouldn’t be a fountain in the back,” Pam said to Claire, moving her face closer as she talked.

“Well that would be great since I think that…” Claire started to say before Pam moved in further and kissed her gently before pulling away briefly. “Would be best.” Claire finished, unsure how to proceed.

Her body yearned but her mind was saying it was a bad idea. As she was thinking Pam moved her whole body in a little further and Claire felt her massive breasts push against her. Her mind blanked as the sexual tension reached a peak and both woman couldn’t contain themselves anymore.

Pam hungrily went back for another kiss, forcing her tongue into Claire’s mouth, exploring and moaning her desire while sloppily making out with her. Claire on her part let her hands shoot up and took Pam’s breasts into her grasp. Both were now exploring the other while receiving pleasure at the same time.

Pam broke the kiss briefly with Claire moaning as she did. Overcome with lust Claire didn’t want the embrace to end. Pam grabbed the bottom of Claire’s shirt and roughly pulled it up and over Claire’s head. Claire only complied at the last second her mind foggy and lethargic. Pam motioned for Claire to take off her shorts and bra as Pam simultaneously undressed.

Claire complied but made sure to keep her eyes on Pam, not wanting to miss a moment of those glorious jugs being revealed. She wasn’t disappointed as she removed her own bra she caught the first glimpse as Pam mirrored her action. As they finally flopped out and settled, Claire had to admit she was impressed, they were big, much bigger than her own but it didn’t seem like gravity had touched them at all. 

Not waiting another second Claire went back in, greedily exploring the tits in front of her while Pam did the same to Claire’s entire body. Her taut stomach, toned legs, and tight ass all were something Pam was looking forward to taking advantage of. Her hands swam across Claire’s body marveling at how well she kept in shape along with how silky smooth her skin was. As her hands trailed down Claire’s silky abdomen her mouth and tongue slowly trailed up Claire’s neck until it met back up with her mouth. Claire and Pam moaned as the other explored their bodies all over, each marveling at the other’s beauty.

Pam broke their kiss again, this time long enough to put a hand on Claire’s head and slowly push her head downwards. Claire resisted at first but then just gave in and let Pam control the situation for the most part. Pam only led Claire’s head down as far as her own breasts and she knew this would be something Claire wanted. She had spent most of the afternoon sneaking glances at them and to now be suckling on them as if her life depended on it made Pam smirk.

Claire now explored those magnificent tits with her mouth, while letting her hands travel down and feel up Pam’s big butt. After Claire finally tired of alternating between the nipples she decided to try out something that had always been curious to her. She dove right in and motorboated the hell out of those tits and she had to admit she immediately got why it was so fun. 

Pam smiled and let her have her moment, before placing her hand back on her head and pushing her down again. Claire again complied, and as she was finally pushed to her knees to she came face to face with Pam’s womanhood. Glistening already as Pam had been wet since the moment she saw Claire and had only gotten wetter as the day went on. Now though it simply made it all the more glorious.

Pam wasn’t sure if she should take the lead or let Claire pick her own time. As she looked down though, at the beautiful MILF kneeling in front of her and she got wetter and wetter she just couldn’t hold it any longer. She took the back of Claire’s head and shoved forward. Claire’s mouth was roughly shoved against the pussy in front of her and by instinct she opened and let her tongue dart forward.

Letting her hands stabilize her on Pam’s legs she quickly got into eating Pam out. Her tongue flicking and swishing around exploring every inch of her cuntal lips. Her mouth was flooded with Pam’s juices as Pam was practically leaking as she felt Claire’s expert mouth move over her pussy. Claire rapidly found Pam’s clit and worked with renewed gusto on it, even giving it a little nibble to Pam’s delight.

Pam had one hand wrapped in Claire’s hair, gently guiding her movements and the other massaging her own breasts, with the occasional pinching of her rock hard nipples. Claire let her tongue push further in, and let one of her hands slide over to join in on the action. As her first digit slid slowly along the edge of Pam’s pussy Pam shrieked with pleasure.

Claire pinched her clit and then moved her fingers up and down all while diligently fucking her pussy with her tongue. Pam began to buck her hips slightly forcing everything quicker and harder. Claire responded to the newfound aggression by letting her fingers move quickly into the sopping wet pussy in front of her.

First her index finger slipped in with ease, then she let her middle finger follow. Claire had pulled her tongue out and was now licking Pam’s clit along with each thrust of her fingers, drawing moans from Pam. As Claire noticed the signs of Pam getting close to cumming, she thrusted a third finger in and started finger fucking and sucking with all her heart.

Pam responded almost immediately, cumming hard through Claire’s expert movements. She grabbed Claire’s hair and pushed her further in all while shouting her lungs out, most of it incoherent. Claire continued finger fucking her and teasing Pam’s clit throughout, making it even more intense. Finally though Pam came down off her orgasm, and slowly pulled Claire away from her, letting both of them catch their breath.

Claire stayed kneeling, almost in daze, her face sticky with Pam’s juices. Pam took the opportunity while Claire was thinking about what she just did to go grab something from her purse. Almost before Claire noticed Pam left she was back, this time with a little extra on though. She was wearing a fairly intimidating strap on, at least as far as Claire was concerned. She hadn’t had anything the size of that phallus in a long time, and she wasn’t even sure if the big cocks she’d had ever measured up to this thing. Pale white, at least ten inches long, and a thickness that made it Pam’s favorite.

As Claire stared at in it in a state of shock Pam walked confidently over to Claire. Standing in front of her she slowly swung her hips, slightly slapping Claire’s face with it, hoping to bring her out of her daze. Claire responded by letting her, what now seemed minuscule, hand rise up and grab it, marveling at its size but hesitant about what Pam planned. As she stroked it Pam moved it towards Claire’s mouth although Claire protested a bit by backing her head up.

“I’m not so sure that I can handle that,” Claire muttered, watching her hand take forever to slide down the shaft.

“Trust me sweetheart, the part after is a lot easier if it is wet first,” Pam replied with a chuckle and smirk, pushing it again towards Claire’s mouth.

This time Claire obliged and felt the thick plastic cock slowly slide into her mouth. As her lips spread further and further, and the cock went in deeper, Claire let her mind go blank. Focusing on nothing and just letting Pam control the action. Saliva pooled and washed around the strap on, allowing it easier purchase further in. As it got about halfway in the saliva was overflowing and dripping over the cock and onto her and chest.

Pam pushed it in a bit further much to Claire humiliation, sputtering and nearly choking on the cock pushing into the back of her throat. Pam then abruptly yanked it out before pushing it back in, over and over this occurred. Spittle flying everywhere, Claire hanging onto Pam’s legs desperately, Pam working her hips like a maniac. Claire didn’t enjoy the nearly choking so much, but being utterly dominated and manhandled like this she had to admit was making her so wet that the moisture was puddling on her pussy lips.

Pam noticed Claire’s moistness and correctly guessed her rough treatment was causing it. She reach down with one hand and crudely squeezed and groped Claire’s breasts. Claire moaned as she felt her tits being mauled and slid one hand down over her cuntal mound, fingering her soaking pussy.

Pam shoved the cock as far as she could one final time, reaching much further than when she had started, before whipping it out and brusquely pulling Claire to her feet. Pam then whipped Claire’s hand out of her pussy and marched her over to the kitchen table. She turned Claire around and pushed Claire’s upper half onto the table and aligned herself behind Claire. 

Pam took the cock and teased it up and down Claire’s now dripping pussy, clearly wanting something from Claire. Claire looked back questioningly and wantonly, pleading for it with her eyes.

“Beg for it,” Pam simply said, loving the power she felt. Claire tried to back into the cock. Up and down Pam dragged it, Claire twitching with each stroke and is almost entered but never did.

“Please, please, please fuck me!” Claire cried, not able to wait another second for Pam to shove it into her. Pam happily obliged her request.

She pushed it in slowly, Claire letting out a huge sigh of relief and pleasure. The head spreading her lips apart felt like a godsend although she was a bit worried about the thick beast that had just entered her. Claire hadn’t had anything this big inside her in a long time if ever, but her moisture from her pussy and from her mouth combined with Pam’s enjoyment of her feeling of control made the next part easy.

Pam shoved that cock completely up Claire’s yearning cunt in one gigantic shove. Claire let out a howl, a mixture of pain, pleasure, and trepidation making up the shriek. Pam firmly grasped Claire’s hips and pulled almost all the way out again before slamming back in. Relishing the feeling of her hips smacking against Claire’s ass she started to pound into Claire over and over.

The fear and pain were quickly gone for Claire as the monster cock started to only fill her with immense pleasure. Claire’s howl had turned into a constant screech of pleasure, incoherent words bubbled out one after the other, none of it making sense as Claire got pounded harder and harder.

Pam let one hand trail up her back and she grabbed a handful of Claire’s hair, yanking her head up and giving Pam better leverage to shove the cock in battering her cervix with the tip of the monster. Claire stared blankly ahead, her mind and body giving in to the pleasure Pam was bringing her. For a moment Claire briefly snapped out of it as she felt an orgasm approaching and started slamming her ass back as well to meet Pam’s thrusts. Pam too noticed the change and increased her speed along with pulling her hair a bit harder.

Pam topped it off by giving Claire’s luscious ass a big spank pushing Claire over the edge. She came harder then she had ever before in her life. Wave after wave of pure pleasure hitting her and wracking throughout her body. Her mind couldn’t comprehend beyond the pleasure she was feeling but if it could Pam made sure to keep pounding away. Claire was screaming at the top of her lungs, and as the orgasm finally subsided Claire’s body weakly gave out.

Her legs were rubbery, her head was heavy, and her arms felt like lead. Pam slowly lowered Claire’s head and upper body onto the table, making sure to keep herself positioned to keep Claire from falling over. Finally Claire regained her strength and slowly pushed herself away from Pam, walking slowly and shakily but capable of standing on her own once again.

Pam and Claire both got dressed silently, neither mentioning or planning to mention what had just occurred as neither were sure what to do with it. They had given into their primal needs and they both were happy with the results, but also having zero plans to do so again.

They sat lounging around, rehydrating themselves waiting for Cam to arrive. When he did Pam slowly got up and walked over to him.

“I don’t think you have the budget for a fountain, nor do you need one,” Pam simply said much to Cam’s chagrin. As she left she gave Cam a small wave and Claire a small wink, to which Claire responded with a cheeky smile.


End file.
